Something New
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after "Something Blue." Buffy goes to return the ring to Spike and gets a lot more in return.


I got this idea after watching "Something Blue" yesterday and I decided to write it. I thought I should give the two of them some happiness. I know Spike didn't move into the crypt yet, but for this story he already has. Please read and review and all will be good with the world!

Buffy was sitting on her bed in the dorm and doing some serious thinking. She was in her own world and didn't even know that Willow was talking to her. "Buffy, are you in there?" Buffy finally looked up at her friend.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Willow sighed and could tell that something was really bothering the Slayer.

"Okay, what's wrong? It's never good when you're that deep in thought." Buffy shook her head and looked down as she continued to play with what was in her hand. Willow noticed and walked over to Buffy. She sat next to her on the bed and opened her hand to see what had Buffy so distracted. It was then that she noticed the familiar skull ring. Buffy looked up at Willow.

"I should probably give it back to him." She said in a quiet voice and Willow nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Are you okay?" Buffy nodded also and stood up as she placed the ring in her pocket.

"I'm fine, I'll see you later. I'll probably patrol for a bit after I give the ring back." Willow nodded again as Buffy left the dorm without saying anything else. She really hoped her friend would be okay. Ever since the spell that Willow cast to make her will be done which also caused Buffy and Spike to be engaged, Buffy hasn't been the same. Willow really felt bad and regretted her actions knowing that Buffy was so upset. She sighed and hoped that Buffy found what she was looking for. Buffy was walking in the cemetery and she really hoped that she wouldn't have to slay anything right now because she didn't think she would be up to it. She wrapped her arms around her chest as she felt a gust of wind come out of nowhere. If she realized it was going to be cold out she would have worn a jacket. She wasn't paying attention when she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at her.

"Slayer, didn't expect to see you around here tonight. Haven't seen you in a week so I figured you were all with the avoiding." Spike told her and Buffy looked away from his gaze and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the ring.

"I just wanted to give this back to you." She said as she held the ring out to him and he looked at it for a moment until he finally took it from her. He put it on his finger and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," he said when he finally looked at her face and noticed the tears in her eyes. "You alright?" He asked and was surprised at the sudden concern in his voice. She nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah, it's probably just allergies or something." She told him and he really didn't believe it. "I should go patrol now." She said as she started to walk away when he stopped her.

"You care for some company? I know I can't do much, but at least you won't be alone." He was once again surprised at what was coming out of his mouth, but he realized that he meant it. Buffy seemed surprised also and just nodded as they continued to walk. They walked for a while and didn't see any demons or vampires to kill. Buffy suddenly stopped and Spike looked at her wondering what was wrong. He noticed that she seemed to be staring at something behind him and when he turned around all he saw was a crypt. It was then that he noticed the crypt and realized it was the one that she wanted to have pictures taken in front of when they were under the spell. He looked back at her and saw tears in her eyes again. The floodgates really seemed to open as she turned away from him and buried her head in her hands. Her body was shaking and Spike just wanted to put his arms around her and make it all better, but he was afraid that she would hit him if he did that. He only settled for patting her on the back. "Buffy, what is it? I know something's bothering you." Buffy looked up at him then suddenly surprised to hear him say her name for once. She wiped at her eyes again and tried to control herself.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this." She told him.

"Do what?" He asked and she took a breath.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry. It's not something I do all that often, but lately I've been doing it a lot and I hate it." Spike nodded in understanding.

"Why would seeing the crypt make you cry? Probably because it reminds you of the spell and how horrible that was for you." He said a little hurt and Buffy shook her head as she looked at him.

"It reminds me of how happy I was for the first real time in my life. It reminded me that it was all just a spell and that it would never be real." Spike was surprised at what she was saying.

"Why would you want it to be real? You were disgusted remember?" Buffy shook her head again.

"No, I wasn't. I realized that I never wanted it to end and when it did reality came back and I knew I would never be that happy again. I'll never get to be a normal girl getting married to a guy she loves. I'll never get to have that. I only acted like I was grossed out because I knew you were." Spike really didn't know what to say to that when Buffy spoke again. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and waited for her to continue. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but I know you'll be honest with me." She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Was it really that bad? I mean kissing me and being engaged even for a little while. Am I really so repulsive that just the thought of kissing me is..." She was cut off as Spike's lips smashed into hers. She was taken by surprise, but then started to kiss him back like her life depended on it. She felt his tongue in her mouth as it caressed her tongue and she realized that she wanted a million more kisses like this. He pulled away to find that she was breathing very hard. He then gave her a smile.

"Does that answer your question?" Buffy could hardly even contemplate what to say to that. Her lips were still tingling from his kiss. Spike smiled again and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're amazing, Buffy. There will never be anything repulsive about you. To be honest I have the same thoughts that you do. I was never disgusted with kissing you. I only acted like that because I thought you were." Buffy felt relieved at what he was saying.

"So, where do we go from here?" She asked and he took the ring off of his finger. He then grabbed her hand and placed it back on hers.

"I want you to keep it. As a little token of the spell. So you won't forget." She smiled at him.

"No chance of that. I turned down Willow's idea of doing a forgetting spell because I really didn't want to forget." She explained and Spike was happy about that.

"Glad to hear it." Buffy smiled at him again.

"You still didn't answer my question. Where do we go from here?" He returned her smile as he still held her hand.

"Right now I think we should go back to my crypt." Buffy raised her eyebrows at that and Spike realized what she was thinking. "No, just to talk. We can take it from there." Buffy nodded and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"I think I can handle that." They started to walk back to his crypt when Spike noticed Buffy shiver. He then took off his duster and placed it on her shoulders. She smiled at him and put her arms through the sleeves. The coat was big on her, but it was very comfortable and she loved that it was surrounded with his scent. He took her hand in his again as they continued the walk to his crypt. Both finally feeling happy again since the spell ended.

The End

I know it's not much, just a little idea that I had. I'm all for the cute scenes that the show didn't have. Well, more or less. Don't forget to leave me a review. If you're reading She Will Be Loved the ending will be coming up soon. Happy Reading!


End file.
